The invention relates to a rock drill for creation of breaches in concrete or masonry of the type including a drill shank, a conveyor spiral having a run-in region at one end merging with the drill shank and a carbide-tipped drilling head integrally connected with the opposite end of the conveyor spiral which includes radially extending cutting fins and a cavity emerging as a bore dust run-out in the conveyor spiral.